clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the legendary cards (Royal Ghost included)
Royal Ghost was awakened a few hours ago, as a legendary card. This reminds me that I should make a new legendary ranking, I will include the Royal Ghost because I tried him at the “Royal Ghost Challenge” and knew how he does. 14. Graveyard Unfortunately, the Halloween balance update for the Graveyard may seem to be a buff, but with its smaller radius, spawns less randomly and its 1st Skeleton spawns later, Graveyard became ridiculously easy to stop. Graveyard started off as the 2nd best legendary, but since it got nerf, it’s starting to lose a lot of use. Now because it’s a lot easier to counter and predict, Graveyard falls at the last place. 13. Ice Wizard Remember that I said Ice Wizard is the worst legendary ever? Well, I kinda regret what I say, all legendaries have it’s great use, even the Graveyard which land to the last place does! Ice Wizard is really versatile because of his slow, but the biggest weakness for the Ice Wizard is his damage, he deals like no damage to anything (but skeletons and bats), and he’s totally overshadowed by the Electro Wizard. However if we forget the Electro Wizard, Ice Wizard himself is still a really awesome card! 12. Lava Hound The lava Hound is actually better than anyone expected, I know he cost 7 elixir but he’s overall a great tank! He have high HP, meaning he can protect air troops like Balloon! He could’ve jump up a lot higher at the ranking if he deal a lot more damage. He isn’t that good because the ground tanks are way better, but if we buff his damage more, air troops might return! (Including Lavaloon which I’m sure no one wants it to comeback) 11. Royal Ghost The Royal Ghost isn’t officially released yet, I still believe this is Royal Giant’s spirit (Except he uses a sword instead of a cannon XD), he isn’t that good if you ask me, you can’t use him to distract troops as they’ll just go through him before he targets them, your tower might risk 50% HP lost, however, he’s a pretty decent offensive card, so I’ll put him at 11th, let’s see how he does at his official release! 10. Lumberjack Ranking legendary cards are actually pretty hard, but this is a real shame to put Lumberjack at 10th place, he deals great damage and hits fast with a rage on death! But why is he ranked so low? His HP He’s too easy to stop thanks to his HP, meaning if countered correctly, his rage can be worthless. But his rage do have a lot of value overall. 9. Sparky We saw the “Trash Can on Wheels” was finally being buffed, and this buff made Sparky stronger than her 1st release. Sparky is no longer the “Trash Can on Wheels” as the buff made her insanely deadly on defence, especially when with Tornado, BOOM! RIP big pushes. However, she’s still easy to stop, anything with stun can still badly wreck her , but she’s a lot better because opponents need to react a lot faster, and she can be Rocket bait! She’s balanced now. 8. Night Witch Some people talked to me saying Night Witch is still great, I can’t disagree because she’s the 2nd biggest climber of this list, from 11th up to 8th! Her damage is extremely deadly because of her bats, she’s also a decent support, that’s why people are saying Night Witch is still better than Lumberjack! Though the nerf are brutal, she’s actually fine now. 7. Princess I think Princess was underrated because of the mighty Log. She’s actually as great as she is. She can bait down logs, snipe down Minion Horde and most swarms as well as chipping the tower. The damage and HP for the princess seems underwhelming, but for me, Princess deserves to be the higher 7. 6. Bandit I definitely feel bandit is a top tier card because of her dash is a lot more ambushing than Lumberjack's rage and Night witch's bats. Just like Miner, she can easily cut through troops like Princess and Dart Goblin, and can even dash through the river! Also you need to react fast if you don't want her to dashboard your tower. Which is why people uses Goblins as she can't 1 shot them, but still synergies well with miner! 5. Inferno Dragon After so many hard times being laughed as the 2nd worst legendary, Inferno Dragon has finally made his wish to be one the top 5 legendary come true! Inferno Dragon used to be trash, but now because of the resurgence of big tanks such as PEKKA, the meta changes and the June buff made him became SOOOOOOOOO Good, Inferno Dragon is very versatile as he can defend against so much troops, can support Mega Knight and his good HP allows him to survive long, many people replaced Inferno Tower with it and I can tell it's a great choice! Congrats for the wish come true, but will the Inferno Dragon take the challenge to reach the top 3? I'd say definetly not because of the Electro Wizard! 4. E-Wiz Speaking of E-Wiz....... Surprisingly despite the rise of Inferno Dragon, E-Wiz actually tumbled down more since the rise of Inferno Dragon, the reason is most likely because of the Royal Ghost can sneak up to him, and he isn’t as appealing as the top 3 legendaries anymore, however, Electro Wizard remains at one of the most hated cards in the game, being able to shut down almost anything with his stun ability. Also his spawn damage can be a great replacement for the zap when you don’t have it on rotation. 3. Log Log was one of the WORST cards and a joke of a legendary when it first came out. Seriously IS THIS EVEN A STRONGER ZAP IF IT CANNOT HIT AIR??? But with 3 consistent buff, Log eventually became the best legendary for a long time, it’s so good because it can knock back any big units and kill swarm, for 2 elixir Log offers a lot of value on offence and defence, as a prediction log, no swarms can stop the Hog Rider and Elite Barbarians, making it really valuable. Log is arguably the top 3 spells, and there’s a lot of Log fans now! 2. Mega Knight I was a bit too rush at my last ranking, as I read everyone’s comment about Mega Knight shouldn’t be Number 1, I thought about it and it made sense that I got too early with him. His DPS isn’t that impressive for 7 elixir, but he is so versatile to use on defence, literally defend against everything with his spawn damage, and his jump, man! It’s crazy! Mega Knight however is too easy to counter to reach number 1. He’s very vulnerable to PEKKA and Golem, so he can’t replace PEKKA. Still, his use is impressive. Make sure you upgrade him as soon as possible, then he’ll be unstoppable. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND...... 1. MINER Even if the Miner is my favourite legendary, I don’t think he’s ready to be no.1 at 1st, but now that things change, Miner appeared in any type of decks, which makes me decide to put him at 1st place. Miner is so versatile, being a weaker Knight that appears anywhere, he can tank for almost anything, and he can be used against pumps and assassinate Princess. There’s no bad things about this card, making him the best legendary ever. So the ranking is finally done, thank you for your patience with the entire blog to complete, comment down what you think Category:Blog posts